Heretofore various single point mooring terminals have been proposed; some using a free floating buoy tethered to the bottom by a chain or chains with submerged flexible hoses extending from the bottom to the surface for conducting fluids to a tanker and others have used a rigid riser with a submerged buoyant chamber in conjunction with a rigid mooring yoke for conducting fluids from the marine riser to a tanker. Other terminals have used a riser leading from a submerged buoy with submerged hoses conducting fluid to the tanker from a buoyant chamber and the riser.